


Serendipity

by Jaansche



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Main focus on Clarke and Lexa, Trick Magic, bare with me on this one, everyone else is barely in it, if you've never seen ADC conducting her fellow classmates on drums you're missing out, inspired by that video, not my best but I still like it, who is playing with whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaansche/pseuds/Jaansche
Summary: Clarke scams people. Lexa is played by her - or is she?Just a one-shot which sat way too long in my dropbox.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread by someone else but me. I'm flying solo on this one. Point out mistakes or ignore them if you can live with them. Enjoy.

The city was full of tourists. It was summer, and the town square was ramped with people of all ages, either busy shopping or enjoying the various entertainment programs always offered during the warm months. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. A beautiful for day for some magic, Clarke thought. A great way to increase her budget; being a teenager in High School was more expensive than her parents acknowledged.

She and her friends were doing what they called ‘magic with a twist’. Essentially, all it meant was that they’d distract the people with some nifty tricks whilst pocket-picking them at the same time. She was almost done with her show, with Raven scoping out the audience, when she was interrupted.

Clarke turned towards the voice and she inhaled deeply and felt her eyes widening comically at the same time. Her gaze landed on a brunette in tight shorts and a vest showing off a lot of skin. She couldn’t look away, couldn’t divert her stare or lower her eyes. She was magnificent, breath-taking and unfortunately for Clarke not easily distractible. “It’s a fake quarter.” The girl repeated unprompted and shrugged, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a cocky smirk on her face.

“Ok.” Clarke acknowledged then and finally the spell broke and she turned to her side to search Raven’s eyes in the crowd. When she found her she subtly gestured to the brunette who had called her out and Raven nodded, when Clarke continued. “Ladies and Gentlemen, this was just a test if you’re paying attention.” She smiled brightly, disguising her slight panic and pushed on. “Why don’t you…” She walked closer to the one who had exposed her. “…Help me with the next one?” The girl grinned and nodded and Clarke quickly swallowed emptily. ‘My God, she is stunning.’

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” Clarke grasped her hand and guided her, walking backwards herself not breaking eye contact, into the middle of the circle of people. She was flirting as part of the trick to divert the brunette’s attention, but she wasn’t really sure, who distracted who more at the moment, as the girl followed her lead with swaying hips and a light spring.

“Lexa.” She answered with the same smug smirk she had sported earlier.

“Ok Lexa.” Clarke repeated the name and watched a shiver go through the girl. ‘Mmmm, now that’s an interesting reaction,’ she thought with a crocked smile of her own. “How ‘bout some coffee?”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed at the request, but she shrugged a moment later. “Is that your way of asking me out?”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up at the insinuation, but she collected herself quickly stepping over to her prep table and picking up a to go mug with coffee. “If I asked you out, you’d know.” She winked and Lexa bit softly down on her lower lip, a motion not lost on the blonde and she groaned inwardly.

A moment passed and Clarke found her voice again. “Now…” She addressed the audience. “This is a regular cup of coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Then she turned back to Lexa. “Wanna try it? I promise it’s not poisoned either.”

The brunette sipped dutifully, arrogant half smile still in place. “It’s a little cold.” She sassed.

“I never said it would be a hot.” She watched, as green eyes lightened up and bored into her very soul leaving her breathless for a heartbeat.

“You don’t have to...”Lexa replied her voice an octave lower, slowly letting her gaze wander down Clarke’s face to rest on her ample cleavage. “I know it is.” She added even quieter and Clarke stared helplessly into the girl’s twinkling orbs. She opened her mouth, pressing her tongue against her upper lip and breathed slowly in and out. ‘God damnit. I shouldn’t have started this.’ Clarke thought when she felt a hand on her upper arm. “I believe you wanted to perform a trick?” Lexa poked her softly on her arm with a small smile and the blonde finally pushed herself out of the daze she had been in.

“Yeah.” She started once more with a little quiver in her voice. “So it’s a real coffee although a bit cold according to Lexa here. So let’s get rid of it, shall we?” And Clarke waved her left hand over the liquid, before adopting a very serious, concentrated countenance and moved both her hands onto the cup. She let her hands shake to disguise any movement and after another moment, the coffee transformed into a full cup of change. She looked up at the sound of clapping and Clarke grinned brightly basking in Lexa’s face of disbelief. She fumbled with the cup for moment, before putting it down and taking a quarter out of the bunch. She opened her palm towards Lexa with a grin. “As real as they come. Thanks for your help.” The brunette only looked at her for a second before leaning in, their cheeks touching slightly, when she whispered into Clarke’s ear. “Consider me impressed…” She winked at the blonde and stepped back into the circle of audience watching her expectantly.

Clarke raked a hand through her hair and breathed slowly in and out a few times, pretending she was channelling her inner magician. She then stepped to a kid who had been videoing her show and kneeled down.

“Hey there. Can I borrow your phone for a second?”

He looked at her as if she was speaking a language he didn’t understand. She pointed to his phone and smiled directly into the camera before opening her empty hand. The kid stopped his video and handed it over to her. Clarke walked once past the first row of people and showed the phone.

“It’s not my phone, as you’ve just seen.” She turned back to the boy. “You don’t know me and I have never talked to you.” He shook his head and watched her with his mouth slightly agape. Clarke stopped in front of Lexa and settled her stare on her alluring eyes. “I’m going to twist his phone in half.” She stated and the small crowd erupted with disbelieving sounds.

Clarke then stepped back and manipulated the phone out of the people’s eyes, watching Lexa intently who looked at her inquisitively. Before Clarke did the twisting motion, she activated the phone and the lock background popped up. She then moved her hands and presented the twisted device to the crowd. Half of his phone showed his wallpaper and the other half showed the back of the phone, the emblem of the product company reflecting the sun. Clarke loved the pure astonishment and wonderment on everyone’s face, but she felt fire rushing through her whole body upon Lexa’s wide eyes and open mouth. She looked like a siren, all and all too tempting for Clarke to keep gazing at and she repeated the twisting and after another moment handed the phone back to the boy who immediately inspected it for any damage or hint of how the trick had worked, people behind him towering over his small form to catch a glimpse as well.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your attention. Have a nice day.” Clarke ended her show upon seeing a thumbs up from Raven, who strolled away from the spectacle. She smiled at the people asking her how she had done it, but didn’t say a word. The longer they kept wondering the better it was. Clarke thanked them once more and started packing up her few props, when Lexa stepped into her vicinity once more.

“That was stunning.” She said.

“My intended goal.”

They kept looking at each other without further conversing and Clarke felt her hands shaking and her throat drying out at Lexa’s ravishing body and foxy smirk. A yell of the brunette’s name burst their bubble and she quickly turned to the sound gesturing to hold for a second.

She turned back and with a wink she said. “I gotta run. I’ll see you ‘round magic.” She waved, and took off to join an annoyed woman a few meters away.

Clarke just watched her leaving, unable to move as if under a hypnotic spell, which was broken, when her own phone violently vibrated in her jeans pocket.

“What?” She hollered into the device.

“Your gay is showing ten miles against the wind. Pick up your jaw, dry your panties and come to the diner at the corner.”

“Have you seen her?”

“You’re not denying the conditions of your underwear?”

“Again, have you seen her?”

Raven laughed out loud and Clarke held her mobile a few inches away from her ear. “Any louder and I’m deaf Reyes.”

“Come on. You need to get out of there.”

Clarke agreed to be there in a minute and finished stuffing her few utensils into her backpack and disappeared among the throng of people.

# ***

“Man, that was spectacular.” Raven gushed the moment Clarke joined her at the table.

“You’ve never raved that much about my performance ever. You keep saying Monty is much better.” She beamed at her friend.

Raven huffed in response. “I’m not talking about your sad excuse of entertainment -”

“- Hey!”

“I’m talking about how whipped you’ve been the second the girl called you out.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke grumbled in annoyance.

“What are we discussing?” A dark haired girl flopped down next to Raven and glanced excitingly from one to the other.

“Ah O, I was marvelling at how incredibly gay Clarke was out there today.” Raven snorted into her drink, when Clarke kicked her hard under the table.

“Has she screwed up?” A young man sat down next to Clarke with hopeful eyes.

“No Jasper and piss off. You’re still the only one who managed to spill all hidden props over a girl.” Clarke answered angrily.

“Well…” Raven started and was stopped by the blonde throwing herself on the table to clasp a hand over Raven’s mouth.

“If you finish this sentence, I swear to any dainty willing to listen to someone like me, that next time you’re doing the performance and I the rounds, I’ll kick your ass till Mars.” She threatened with a growl.

“Man I wonder what Ms Sceptical thinks of this?” Raven mumbled behind the hand.

“Oi Wilma and Betty… can we be a little less stone agey? You’re drawing attention.” An Asian boy flopped down on the only empty chair.

“She started it…” Clarke murmured settling back down and shooting daggers at Raven who grinned and blew her a kiss.

“I don’t care. You’ve been successful?” He asked with eagerness.

“Money wise positive, dignity wise probably nil…”

“Damnit Raven. Stop it already.” Clarke pouted. “Gimme the bills.” She put her open palm in the middle of the table, when the brunette started to dig for the money in her various trouser pockets.

“250 Dollar, three with a clown, two with a skull and one with a series of numbers.” They concluded after counting.

“Could be a phone number?” Clarke mused.

“Who cares?” Raven shrugged.

“Call it?” Jasper suggested.

“Who let this moron into ‘The delinquents’?”

“The group is for all friends who want to earn cash on the side.” Monty said calmly.

“What’s wrong with calling the number?” Jasper asked perplexed thinking it was a great idea.

“Do we really have to explain this?” Clarke scanned Jasper’s face for a sign of a joke.

“Yup, he has no clue.” Octavia finally said shaking her head.

“Ok, listen up fool. What do you think will happen, if we call the number and they ask who’s there and we say we found their number on a bill? What if they know that it was written on the bill they have magically lost today whilst watching a trick show?” Raven explained bored.

“It could be back in circulation?” Jasper tried to reason.

“Well.” Monty offered. “That depends on where you spend the money and the amount. See, a one dollar bill will circulate quickly. In and out so to speak, but a higher value, maybe a hundred dollar bill would take a little longer. Shops don’t usually get higher bills for a hundred dollar to be the change and that means -.”

“Whatever.” Jasper interrupted his friend’s monologue. “Are you sure this is a bill from pick-pocketing?”

“Rude.” Monty huffed, but looked at Raven too for an answer.

“Positive.” Raven confirmed. “Can’t remember from whom, but I’ve put all the money in the same pocket.”

“Let’s not worry about it.” Clarke changed the topic. “What are we doing later?”

# ***

It was a couple of days later and ‘The Delinquents’ had been perusing the streets for finding new performance spots, when Clarke’s attention was drifting towards a big ensemble formed of drums, bongos, drum sets and other percussion instruments. The group played an easy rhythm, which sped up and slowed down and created an interesting background, but Clarke wasn’t paying attention to the instruments or sound. Her sole focus was on the backside of a woman in a skirt and blouse. A woman who looked familiar. A woman Clarke hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. Lexa. She inched closer watching her swaying her hips to the rhythm she created by conducting the musicians. Lexa was rolling her hips seductively from side to side and rotated her pelvis in the most alluring way Clarke had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. The blonde couldn’t stop the images of a naked version of the woman in front of her straddling her and gyrating her lower body around the blonde’s fingers which were buried deep inside of her flooding her senses. Clarke blushed profusely at her outrageously dirty mind and coughed as if anyone around her had seen her thoughts and she had to cover up. Her eyes widened when Lexa suddenly turned around and locked eyes with the blonde as if she had known she was standing right there. Lexa grinned at her and to Clarke’s downfall she accompanied the smirk with a wink. Again.

The performance went on for another few minutes until it ended in a high-speed, frantic drum solo of Lexa herself and Clarke was utterly fascinated and only the survival instincts of her body saved her from dying of a heart attack right there and then.

The applause ended and the group stood up to indicate there wasn’t anything else happening here soon, when Lexa sauntered over to the blonde.

“Looks like your jaw is having a field trip of its own?” She husked and closed Clarke’s mouth with her hand, swiping her thumb softly over the blonde’s cheek.

“Um…” She cringed internally at her lack of words.

“You liked it?” Lexa helped, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Awesome.”

Lexa laughed out loud and threw her head back in delight at Clarke’s obvious trouble to formulate proper sentences.

“I mean…” The blonde tried once more, clearing her throat. “You’re absolutely incredible and really talented.” She smoothed her comeback and Lexa’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips for a short moment, before she answered.

“I’m glad you liked… all of it.”

They just stared at each other for a second, and another second, before Clarke decided she needed to get to know Lexa. She felt it impossible to live on without this woman somehow in her life.

“Can I get you a coffee or something?” She asked flirtatiously. “As in a date?” She added with a playful grin.

“I can’t. I’m waiting on a friend I have agreed on meeting here.” She apologized sadly.

Clarke nodded equally disappointed. “Can I at least have your number?” She tried once more. “Maybe we can find another more suitable time for a coffee?”

Lexa looked at her, testing, searching, before she leaned in just like she had done a few days ago, brushing her lips along Clarke’s cheek. “You already have my number, Clarke.” She leaned back and watched Clarke’s eyes grew bigger and bigger.

“How… Why…”

“How I know or why I haven’t said anything?” She asked playfully and Clarke only nodded unable to indicate which question got her approval.

“I’ve seen you guys before. I’ve been watching you on another square where you did your show prior to the one I attended.” She paused to let the message sink in. “Less impressive tricks though. Someone must have inspired you for your later performance.” She said in a low voice only meant to be heard by Clarke. “Besides, tell your friend, I felt her hand.” Clarke nodded once more. Oh she would give Raven a proper whooping for her mistake.

Lexa continued a moment later. “As to why I haven’t said a word…” She paused once more for effect and just raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and let her eyes do the talking. “I’d hoped you’d call...” She said and let a long finger travel up Clarke’s bare arm watching her succumb to utter astonishment.

“That was your number?”

Lexa nodded and studied Clarke’s micro expressions, which flickered from worry to guilt to something the brunette had wanted to see. Lust. Want. Fire.

“Why?” Clarke asked and her eyes were blazing and fierce, pupils dilated to the brim.

“Have you seen yourself?” Lexa shrugged. “I really wanted to get to know you.”

“What’s wrong with ‘Hi there, I liked your show, wanna have a coffee with me?’ after you’ve seen me?”

“Maybe a part of me wanted to make sure you’d never forget me?”

‘Impossible’ Clarke thought. “Impossible.” She said out loud and bit her lip at her slip up.

“So, have I left a skilled enough impression for you to come on a date with me?”

Clarke grinned now. “Well, I’d invite you, but we both know it’s you who’s paying.”

“Is that a yes?”

Instead of an answer, Clarke grabbed behind Lexa’s neck and pulled her in, her warm mouth embracing the brunette’s lips in a passionate dance of emotions.

“Yes.” She breathed into her. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all characters are taken from the rightful owner who is not me and played with. I take full responsibility for the content. Bit unsure about this one hence it's being published only now (after writing it over two years ago).
> 
> Be great if you could let me know what you think of it.


End file.
